


Roundabout of life

by DynamiteJohn



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst?, some depression but then some not-depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: This is gonna be me writing about how fighting a giant, flower monster may probably overwhelm someone, especially if they don’t have the comfort of knowing it’s all just a game.





	1. Your worst memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up while listening to your best nightmare. The character isn’t really Frisk but don’t expect them to have some huge personality I guess.  
> I dunno I’m not good at this writing thing.  
> (This chapter is the depressing one. If I get off my ass and make another, it won’t be so depressing.)

/////////////////

 

Blades surrounding, spinning, flying. They take out your life in gashes, leaving lines all across your soul.  
You’ve seen others with those lines before. A deep sadness, made at skin level. Something embarrassing. Words turn to crumpled up paper in your mouth. You can’t make them feel better. You’re not even brave enough to feel that pain. Stupid words won’t ever bridge that gap.  
Only blood will.

 

/////////////////

 

Hands reach out. To punch, strike, to hurt.  
To grab, to guide, to pin. To suffocate. How much will it take you to listen? You’re a bad child. Will hurting you finally make you listen? Good children listen. Good children don’t need to be hurt? Why aren’t you better?  
Are you listening? You aren’t. You stupid, worthless kid. Does that hurt? Is it hard to breathe? If you weren’t so terrible, I wouldn’t have to put the countertop to your neck.  
A bad child like you doesn’t need to breathe, you need to listen to me.

 

/////////////////

 

It’s a tight space, being underfoot. But you were always that, a nuisance. I need the attention. Stop getting so close to me.  
There’s a reason why you get less. I’m the better one here. They both love me. You’re such trash. Don’t sit near me. Don’t be near me. You’re disgusting. Leave the room, the floor, the house. Get away from me for once, you diseased waste heap.

 

/////////////////

 

Words always hurt, but a lack of them hurt more. You weren’t ever normal. Everyone is talking about you. There’s a reason you’re avoided, why you always catch people whispering.  
They’re talking about you again, aren’t they? They know that you can’t handle it, but saying it to your face would be too “harsh.”  
It’s easy to tell why they’re whispering. (about you, you, you) If they really weren’t, why did nobody include you?

 

/////////////////

 

The pan ran hot. It was soaked in oil and bitterness. The same person held the handle, every night, every time. Was it normal? The way they flew off it? So upset with each other.  
Dinners were eaten apart, never shared. The dining table was alone, except for you. You were too slobby to take the meal and hide from the thinly veiled tension.  
Why would two people who hated each other come together?

 

////////////////

 

The sound of gunfire. Loud ringing, hands cupped over the ears. You’re scared.  
Why? It’s what you wanted, right? Why you came here? Don’t tell me you’re scared now? Why would you go this far and back out now? It’s so easy, so quick.  
You’re worthless. Stupid, cowardly, worthless. You can’t do anything right. You can’t live right. So why won’t you just die right? All it takes is a single bullet

 

///////////////


	2. Your best memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look! It’s not depressing!

/////////////////

 

Bandages. All those bumps and scrapes you’d get from playing rough with your friends.  
You looked up to one. Good with a (toy) sword, strong, and always seemed to beat you. But you weren’t mad. They were an inspiration, a real life hero. Even if they slouched and made silly references.  
You were going to be that tough one day, and they’d be proud.

 

/////////////////

 

Encouragement. Strong, kind to you, outgoing to a fault.  
You’d known them a long time. You’d complained about all the terrible things you felt, and they were always willing to listen. They were the strength you didn’t have, but they were willing to share.  
You’d trust them completely, to guide you when the sun hurt your eyes until you couldn’t see, back home.

 

/////////////////

 

Music. That’s what they shared with you.  
They never really hated you, they just wanted space, unlike the cramped conditions you were always shoved together into. You both laughed at the same things, shared songs and nerded our together.  
Even if nobody was around to see those times, they were the best.

 

/////////////////

 

Kind words. You found so many behind a mask.  
You could say what you always wanted. Bear your soul to the world, put your emotions on stage, and people would accept you. It was funny, that it took so long to find where you belonged, but it made sense. You were always lagging behind in the spoken word.  
It was more comfortable to type, anyway.

 

/////////////////

 

Home cooked meals. They made it nearly every day.  
There was a desire there, to make sure you grew up strong and healthy. Wonderful, tasty stuff, no matter how terrible a day. They wanted to make sure you could cook too. Learning how to make all those wonderful dishes.   
From eggs to tacos to curry, you’d be able to cook for your family too.

/////////////////

 

Peace and flower petals. Fighting to bring something better.  
You’d never hurt anyone. But fighting in games was a blast. Beating up creatures, saving the world, even if it was behind a screen. Tales of faraway fantasy, with you as their cunning strategist. You found comfort in one near-modern tale, about some kids saving the world, striking near to your heart.  
... even if you couldn’t wield a bazooka.

/////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if you like it.


End file.
